


Confession, a little too late yet perfectly on time

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Neko Au, sad but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This'll be the last one I move here for nowPlease remember I take requests for fandoms I know, just ask in any of the comments about requesting and I'll try my best to post something new or update soon





	Confession, a little too late yet perfectly on time

I can't believe this had happened 

I look out the window holding her hand 

 

How had we gotten to this point 

 

I had just been working my job 

 

Both me and Layla are maids at a hotel 

Layla and me ,Evie we share a secret ,were both nekos , Layla being a bunny neko me being a cat neko

Of course I'm no ordinary cat neko I am a snow leopard 

 

I couldn't believe how many celebrity's we had but then again this was the biggest night of the year for our hotel 

 

I had been told to go down to the basement and bring up the extra supplies that where needed 

Without a second thought I had done my job 

And not even 10 minutes later I had been kidnapped 

 

I was left sitting in a large human bird cage and I was angry 

They where going to auction me off 

I couldn't believe it 

 

I was the last item on the list and no matter how vicious I acted no matter what threats I showed 

The fear of most wasnt enough to hide others pure delight 

 

I'll never forget that number 

Those words  

20 million 

Sold to #108 

 

I was brought off stage and hissed , 2 guys had come to collect me and when they each took one of my arms I allowed them to lead me to the elevator 

They pushed the top floor 

Pent house 

Which confused me but I didn't hesitate I slammed one guys head into the wall and kicked the other one proceeding to knee him in the face 

Both passed out and I got off on floor 10 pressing all the other buttons to confuse them 

 

Then I took off running 

This building had 20 floors 

21 if you included the pent house 

23 if you included both the basement and the roof 

 

I hadn't expected to run into her 

Into my best friend 

But I did 

 

I heard a small and familiar whimper and glanced down 

No ... Why 

I didn't hesitate to pull Layla to her feet "Evie?" She asked but I could hear there voices and pulled her towards the stairs 

 

It was obvious they'd expect me to go down so id have no choice but to go up 

"I was kidnapped they where running an auction" I explain to her as I run up the stairs dragging her behind me 

I could now hear loud shouts and the footsteps following us from below 

"They auctioned me off and someone bought me ,we have to escape now" I tell her pulling her out at the top , floor 20 

This is where the stairs stop 

I jam the door behind us with the closest thing I can see before I take off again 

 

She looked scared and I could hear the shouts following us , calling out for us to stop 

And I did not because of that but because we where blocked in 

Heading back a little where blocked in again and the elevator gives off a familiar ding 

 

Glancing over I can see more people then before emerge 

A smirk as we back up and hit the glass 

 

I glance down and tighten my grip on Evie's hand she looks at me are we thinking the same thing 

 

He takes a step forward and I hiss ears and tail showing 

I don't care I know this is the end ,he seems amused "now now my kitten behave yourself" 

 

A glance to Layla her long bunny ears and cute little tail are showing as well 

She blushes as our eyes meet ,she really wasn't intimidating 

 

"Layla" my grip tightens on her hand "Evie" she responds we both speak next "I have something to tell you" 

Our eyes meet "I love you" after that our voices drown out 

 

We kiss as we throw our body's through the glass 

Nothing hurts as we hold on tightly to each other and I'm not afraid 

The glass pricking our skin 

The loud shout 

The screams 

The pain

The falling 

It's all nothing 

For I know even if I don't land on my feet I'll be with Layla 

 

To think this confession had come to late but also perfectly 

 

And then we hit the concrete 

Black and red 

Black 

Happiness 

Layla 

Then nothing 

Nothing but 

Eternity


End file.
